


Literary criticism

by EnlacingLines



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, book discussion, falling for each other over books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: It’s not everyday Ashe sees Sylvain with a pile of books; which is why the sight catches his attention.He stops to watch, the sight sending a spinning, almost giddy feeling within, which he bottles down immediately. That type of thinking is unhelpful and ridiculous. Sylvain is a notorious philanderer, everyone knows this. Ashe has even commented on it. But the sight of Sylvain with books of all things is making it more difficult to approach this logically.Ashe and Sylvain disagree on literature, and Ashe is determined to find out why.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	Literary criticism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valania/gifts).



> Back with the rare pairs! And today for a specific reason. 
> 
> Happy birthday Valania! I could go on for weeks about how wonderful you are. You are such a fantastic friend, and I'm so glad to have you in my life. Hope you are having an amazing day. Please enjoy this present! 
> 
> Special thank you to the lovely DancingDowager for betaing, you are fabulous!

It’s not everyday Ashe sees Sylvain with a pile of books; which is why the sight catches his attention. It’s not that Sylvain doesn’t study: his marks are surprisingly high, always giving Ashe pause. It’s more that he does so in a frustratingly lax way. He seems to turn up for each test and assignment with the answers already divinely given; he cannot recall ever seeing Sylvain in the library, let alone checking out books. 

He stops to watch, the sight sending a spinning, almost giddy feeling within, which he bottles down immediately. That type of thinking is unhelpful and ridiculous. Sylvain is a notorious philanderer, everyone knows this. Ashe has even commented on it. But the sight of Sylvain with  _ books _ of all things is making it more difficult to approach this logically. 

He’s not sure when realising Sylvain is a good person, and not the shallow pretender he appears to be, morphed into increasingly fond and more dangerous feelings. Except that one day he saw a girl throw back her head and laugh at something Sylvain said, only for his chest to twinge and his head to snap away, unable to watch the rest of the scene unfold. 

It’s not quite jealousy, he doesn’t want that type of attention. It’s also clearly disingenuous the more Ashe sees it: the lines Sylvain throws out so hideously rehearsed they roll off his tongue in a way which may seem natural, yet is anything but. Ashe knows natural speech is hard, and full of breaks and pauses, silences and yammering. Emotions only increase this, and the perfection with which Sylvain speaks holds none of it. 

But it’s a longing. A longing to be approached, if not spoken to, like that. To be considered and noticed, but in the right way. Ashe is practical though, and while perhaps he does have a few romantic daydreams of seeing the _ real _ Sylvain one day, the person he has glimpses of every now and then, he isn’t holding out much hope. 

So, it's more of a curiosity and a wish to help that makes him approach. 

“Oh, hey Ashe,” Sylvain says as he huffs under the weight of the books. 

Ashe gulps. Okay perhaps seeing Sylvain’s biceps move through his shirt up close complicates matters. But he perseveres. 

“Hi Sylvain. Do you need any help?” he says. 

“Nah, I think I’m...okay this is gonna fall, can you take the top few?” he says suddenly, and Ashe is quick to jump to his aid. 

With four taken off the top Sylvain readjusts and it immediately becomes far more manageable. He turns to Ashe and grins. 

“Thanks, I really thought I could balance them all. I should be able to take them back now,” he says, but Ashe shakes his head. 

“No, I’m happy to help, don’t worry. I’m not sure it’s possible to balance them all,” he says, and Sylvain’s grin turns smaller, into an actual smile, one of those real moments Ashe often longs for. 

And it is so wonderful to receive it. Sylvain’s face genuinely softens out, becomes younger if that’s possible. At times he seems so burdened, Ashe thinks, and although he often acts the fool, there’s an air of responsibility and tiredness to him which betrays a layer of heaviness that makes Ashe want to give out some respite. Not that this is feasible, but he’s drawn to that part as much as the glimmers of real smiles and mirth. 

All of Sylvain really, has begun to draw him in. 

“You’re probably right. Urg, this is all Hilda’s fault, most of these are hers,” he grumbles and part of Ashe deflates slightly.

“Oh, I see.” is all he can think of saying, as Sylvain begins a tirade of how she’d managed to trick him into returning this stack of out of date books for her, and Ashe is torn between feeling as if Sylvain deserved this, and slightly sorry for him. 

It’s not a long walk to the library, and Sylvain of course manages to flirt and cajole his way out of any fines, keeping one book aside which apparently belongs to the Professor. It’s as Ashe hands over the ones he caught that he spies a familiar novel. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t have thought Hilda would like this,” he remarks as he returns it. 

“She probably doesn’t, that one was mine,” Sylvain says, and Ashe turns to him with a look of surprise. 

“What? I read,” Sylvain says with a roll of his eyes, and Ashe shakes his head. 

“No, of course, it’s just that’s one of my favourite authors,” he says, excitement rising. If there’s anything he loves in this world, it’s discussing books, and being able to share his love of literature with another. 

Sylvain raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What did you think of this one?” he says, and as they turn to leave the library, Ashe notices how the girl working at the desk pouts as Sylvain’s attention is removed. 

Ashe has to think for a moment as they walk. It’s been a while since he read that particular novel, years even, but he remembers the sense of comfort and whimsy on finishing, even if the details themselves are hazy. 

“I think I really enjoyed it. It’s a classic romance tale, so not the author’s best, but it’s a sweet ending. The heroine managed to get out of her terrible home, marry the person she loved and, well, essentially become a princess. It's a good story,” he says, recalling the time he’d read it, early on after he’d been taken in my Lonato, a simpler and more hopeful time. 

“I hated it.” 

Ashe stumbles at Sylvain’s blunt outburst. He almost trips over himself to catch up, Sylvain not looking at him as he strides ahead. 

“The whole premise of that book is based on the fact she has to change who she is to receive happiness. She isn’t cared for by her parents, only noticed when she becomes useful, and therefore eligible for marriage. A marriage she doesn’t want, but caves in the end. A marriage that Prince doesn’t want until she gains enough status to be worthy of his attention.” 

They pause before the dormitories, and Sylvain turns to face him. Ashe stumbles a little at the serious, and somewhat angry look on Sylvain’s face, blank and without cheer, posture taut as if awaiting an attack. It’s nothing like the person he knows, a new side of Sylvain appearing before his eyes. 

“That isn’t exactly a romantic story, Ashe. And not one I’d have thought you would enjoy,” he says with ice dripping from each syllable, before striding to his room, and leaving Ashe to stare after him. 

* * *

It bothers Ashe all afternoon. His Highness asks him if he’s feeling okay at lunch, and Annette checks again as they clear out the greenhouse together. 

“You just seem...off. Are you sick? Tired?” she asks, hovering, concerned. 

Ashe tries to smile to save her worry. “No no, just...bothered, I suppose by something,” he says, knowing it’s useless to lie completely. 

Annette dusts off her hands and hums. “Well, Mercie is better at this type of thing than me, and she always says to start at the beginning of the worry. Then take it piece by piece, so you don’t panic about the whole thing,” she says. 

Ashe nods and thinks for a moment, unsure if this advice, while sound, actually works in this scenario. After all, Sylvain’s differing opinion on a novel shouldn’t-

“The book,” he whispers to himself, almost dropping the plant in his hands. 

Annette yelps as he does, and looks relieved when he manages to catch it. 

“Go,” she says with a smile, but Ashe hesitates. 

“Are you...sure?” he asks, and that’s most certainly the wrong answer as Annette balls her hands to her sides and stalks over to him. 

“I can look after the greenhouse by myself! Besides, Dedue will be here in half an hour,” she says, and Ashe honestly thinks thirty minutes is enough time for Annette to do all sorts of damage, but he knows he wouldn’t survive saying that. 

“Okay, thank you,” he says, and she smiles. 

“If it makes you happier, then it’s more important. Good luck!” she calls, and Ashe sends a quick prayer to the goddess that Dedue turns up early. 

He practically runs to the library, dodges by Seteth and knows he’ll be in trouble for that later, but it’s worth it when he’s able to check out the same book. The dinner bell rings as he exits, so he manages to be one of the first in line, grabbing a bowl of pheasant roast, and retreating to a back table as he opens the book and starts to read. 

He tries to savour the food, but as it’s his favourite, it’s gone before he’s even finished the first chapter. Which is a relief in a way, as he would much rather be in his room to read than in public. As he’s leaving, he spies Sylvain out of the corner of his eye, who looks as if he’s being scolded by Felix. His gaze snaps from bored to alert as their eyes meet, and Sylvain straightens as if to move, but Ashe picks up his pace and leaves, heart pounding. 

It’s not that he’s trying to avoid Sylvain; well not entirely. He just wants to fully remember the story before they speak again. For if Sylvain is correct in his assessment, that it doesn’t sound like a story Ashe would enjoy. 

And yet, he recalls doing so. Therefore, there must be a reason, and he’s determined to find out. Even if it takes him all night, which he realises it might do as he sits back on his bed and opens it up once more. He’s a quick reader, but a book this size will take even him some time to get through. 

He ponders for a second, if this is really worth it and what his motivations are. It’s one thing to go a little bit off the deep end for a guy, and on the scale of bad choices, staying up all night to read a book is hardly anything to get wound up about. 

But it’s the commencement of a slide towards more potentially outrageous things he’d do for Sylvain. Someone who is not interested in him, yet a person he’s potentially trying to impress or prove wrong? Is this what he’s doing? 

_ No _ , I voice whispers in his mind, and Ashe remembers with it that look on Sylvain’s face. The change that infected him so thoroughly, and without even thinking he’s opening the book once more. 

It’s not to prove himself or his opinions, or to be impressive. It’s to understand why something that produced so much joy for him could spark so much pain for someone he cares about. 

  
And maybe, if he can understand that, he can help. 

* * *

“You look like death,” Felix greets. 

Ashe moves his head to stare at his classmate, everything in slow motion as he blinks, sticky-eyed at the observation. Yes, he most likely looks like death, but he’s not slept. At all. And only just managed to finish the book in time to get breakfast before class. 

Felix flinches a little at Ashe’s unblinking stare and next to him, Ingrid whistles lowly. Ashe’s head hurts and he thinks he can hear faint humming, but that might be all the horrific coffee he’s had already. How Hubert drinks this for pleasure he doesn’t know. 

He has a full morning of classes to get through before there’s even a chance of a nap. But, he finished reading. 

And he has an answer. 

This is of little comfort when he’s jittery from coffee and Sylvain has still not appeared, which really, Ashe should have known. He doesn’t normally eat breakfast, and Ashe curses under his breath at the fact he both knows this and didn’t factor it in. 

Time speeds and slows, Annette and Mercie both asking if he’s okay several times before he remembers he needs to say real words in reply. Felix keeps eyeing him like he’s going to ask him to spar later, which is a terrifying prospect, so he’s almost glad when he drains his cup and stands to leave. 

“Ashe, may I speak with you?” 

He turns slowly as the Professor greets him on his way out. She’s holding a stack of plates which he blinks at, wondering how she’s managed to have so many meals in such a short space of time. 

“O-of course!” he says, and she nods before clearing her dishes. 

“Seteth mentioned he caught you running towards the library yesterday. I said that wasn’t like you, but he was insistent,” she says and he winces. 

“That was me, I did try and apologise. I needed a book,” he says, and she blinks. 

“A book. That you...stayed up reading?” 

His mouth does fall open at that, impressed how well she can read him. Although, with the reaction of his classmates, it’s probably obvious. So he just nods, already feeling ridiculous. 

She sighs. “Okay, go get some rest. I’ll see you in the afternoon, but please try not to do this again,” she says, affixing him with a stare which seems to sear into his sleep deprived brain.

“I won't! Thank you!” he says, possibly too loudly but he has almost no volume control, and quickly dashes from the room. 

_ This was stupid, _ he thinks to himself as he makes his way out of the dining room. He may as well have taken his time than to rush through. The small victory of having an answer isn’t enough, especially when-

“Ashe? Are you not coming to class?” 

He spins around as Sylvain’s voice calls to him across the yard, just in time to see him sprint up to meet him. As he approaches, Sylvain frowns. 

“Are you unwell? You don’t look okay,” he says, clear concern in his features which makes Ashe want to sigh of all things. Sleep deprivation really isn’t doing this issue any good. 

“The Professor sent me back to my room,” he says, and if anything, Sylvain looks more worried. 

“I can see why. Here, let me go with you,” he says quickly. 

“I’m able to walk to my own room, Sylvain,” he says tiredly, but Sylvain just stares stubbornly back, so he gives in as they fall in step. 

It’s only silent for a moment before Sylvain clears his throat. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry, for the other day. I was...harsh, when we talked about the book. Bad day,” he says, flashing his teeth in a classically insincere way. 

Ashe though, doesn’t take the bait. “You’re allowed to dislike things,” he says, hearing the exhaustion in his tone, partly in general and partly at Sylvain’s cover-up. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the startled look Sylvain gives. Not the response he is expecting then. 

“I know, just, you already said you liked it. It’s one thing to not like something, and another to rag on it when you know someone likes it. So for that, I owe you an apology,” he says, as they approach the second floor. 

Ashe acknowledges this with a nod as they reach his rooms. Then he pauses for a second near the door, Sylvain waiting with the air of what is still unsaid between them. And Ashe inhales; for he’s spent all night reading this book, is tired to his soul, and yet now he’s nervous. He’s done all this and has the opportunity to speak and it’s still a challenge. 

Which actually helps. So he smiles, and looks directly at Sylvain. 

“I think you’re right, about the book. But also wrong,” he says. 

“Oh?” Sylvain replies, and if he wasn’t expecting this particular change, then he makes a show of being prepared. 

And now Ashe has started, he’s raring to go. 

“The main character changes because she wants to. She develops into herself as a person, embraces who she is and does what she enjoys. She falls in love with the Prince over time, and he for her. If you actually think about it, it’s only when he sees her laugh for the first time that his behaviour changes. Sure, it’s a little contrived and convenient that she’s able to become a Princess, but at the core, it’s not about that. It’s about following your goals, falling in love with who you want to, and being happy with who you are.” 

He finds himself out of breath when he finishes, chest heaving a little. Sylvain looks stunned. Almost like that time Felix hit him ‘slightly’ too hard with a training sword. He shakes himself out of it though, and a surprised laugh escapes, echoing in the deserted corridor. 

_ I understand the Prince more and more _ , Ashe thinks, then mentally smacks himself. 

“Wow. I err… I don’t know what to say. I guess I was too quick to judge,” he says, bringing up a hand to rub at the back of his neck, almost in an embarrassed way. But he looks back at Ashe, and that real smile is there. 

“Thank you for showing me a different meaning. You’re right, I got too lost in things I thought were there that… well, they bothered me, from my own experiences. I feel a lot better to hear your thoughts,” he says. 

“You’re welcome,” Ashe replies, a little too much in a stupor himself to think of anything more intelligent. 

“We should… chat more about these things. Books. If you like. Your opinion has been great, so, let’s talk again?” Sylvain says, and Ashe has to force his jaw to stick together as Sylvain refuses to meet his eyes and stumbles through the sentence. 

This is  _ real _ . The type of real, difficult conversation he’d been thinking of before, the ones Sylvain so seldom has. And it makes Ashe chuckle unbidden, and before he even has a chance to think any further he steps forward, and kisses Sylvain on the cheek. 

It’s a gamble, he knows, but whether it’s Sylvain’s words, a whole night reading about romance or the coffee running riot through his system, he’s willing to take the chance. Which is entirely worth it when Sylvain blushes almost the colour of his hair. 

“I need to sleep but, maybe after dinner? I’d love to hear more of your thoughts on romance novels,” he says, then opens his door, offers Sylvain a smile and quickly shuts it behind him. 

His bravado runs out as soon as he’s done, and he’s flailing towards his bed and falling headfirst into the sheets. 

“I can’t believe I did that,” he says into his mattress, head spinning. 

He inhales the comforting scent of potential sleep, then turns over, eyes already hazy. He smiles to himself, gaze fixed on above, mind drawing away to slumber with images of the past few minutes dancing across his eyes. 

He’ll have to pick a good book for tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)


End file.
